supersmashbroscrossoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Orochimaru
Orochimaru is one of the main antagonists in Super Smash Bros. Crossover, and is one of the two beings responsible for Sasuke Uchiha's descent into darkness, the other being Obito Uchiha, and is also partly responsible for Midna's current view on the world. Orochimaru is also notorius for being one of the few villains that can't be killed by normal means. In Season 13, Orochimaru battles Ness and wins, turning Ness into a trophy and taking him to the villains' doomship. In Season 18, Orochimaru is ordered by Magneto to keep an eye on Sabretooth. Orochimaru is eventually infected while protecting the Heroes of Legend as they enter their minds. Orochimaru later has a change of heart along with Piccolo and Tien and decides to help Zombie Wolverine, Zombie Iron Man, and Zombie Wasp protect the Mind Chamber. During the Time Eater Arc, Orochimaru is ordered to find Samus Aran and lead her to Bowser and Zombie Reed by Ganondorf. Orochimaru finds Samus on Yoshi's Island, but is delayed by Android 17 and Android 18. However, Orochimaru overwhelms the siblings, and brings Samus to Ganondorf. Later, when Ganondorf explodes after his death, Frieza and Orochimaru are caught in the blast, resulting in their deaths. Despite this, Orochimaru and Frieza return during The Keys of Smash Arc. During the week that Time Eater is being restored, Orochimaru is much more active, such as recruiting some of his former minions. Before Samus begins her onslaught on the Smash Bros. Galaxy, Orochimaru comments on how he didn't think she would be as successful as Yami Bakura at first, but realizes Samus is just as capable as Yami Bakura. After the deaths of Patient Zero and Zombie Reed, Orochimaru is chosen alongside Wiseman to replace them as members of Team Samus. Later, when Wiseman is revealed to be Coredegon, Orochimaru is betrayed by Coredegon, who incinerates him and Ganondorf. Orochimaru is later revived when Gohan and Bowser cleanse the Smash Core. In Season 28, when Yami Bakura points out that Mechtavius Destroyer is getting exhausted during the final battle against the heroes, Orochimaru suggests using a chant for destruction, only to be turned down. Later, Orochimaru watches in awe as Sasuke is empowered by Mechtavius Destroyer's energy after Vilgax and Psyphon give it to him following their betrayal and absorption of Mechtavius Destroyer. In Season 34, Orochimaru begins having a much more active role as a messenger for the League of Villains, as he gave Mecha Sally a recorded message from Dr. Eggman and approached the Dark Brawl Spectator Society to propose an alliance on Uka Uka's behalf during The Dimensional War. It is also revealed that Orochimaru met Midna at some point in the past, where he gave her a book containing information about Ascent Mode, but left before she could learn his identity. Midna would later join Orochimaru after fleeing from Cocoon Academy, but left him for personal reasons. During the Battle Against the Revolutionaries, Orochimaru is seen at one of his hideouts with Kabuto Yakushi discussing Midna, with Orochimaru wondering how far Midna will go with her plans. Orochimaru then heads out, and informs Kabuto upon questioning that he intends to see the full extent of the Revolutionaries' power, stating that since he trained their leader, that technically makes him the organization's founder. Orochimaru arrives at the Brawl Spectator Society HQ and helps Sasuke briefly against King Dedede, explaining that due to Midna's renovations he has to go through the Revolutionaries as well. After King Dedede is defeated, Orochimaru decides to accompany Sasuke, reminding Sasuke that he has to go through the Revolutionaries arena himself. Upon arriving on Dark Samus' floor, Sasuke asks Orochimaru what he saw in Midna that made him want to take control of her body, so Orochimaru reveals to Sasuke that he first met Midna while he was travelling the world, and gave her his book about Ascent Mode since it wouldn't benefit him. Orochimaru then tells Sasuke how Midna tracked him down, which intrigued him since people don't usually seek him out willingly unless they are trying to arrest him. Orochimaru explains how he and Kabuto nursed Midna back to health, and that he took Midna under his wing after learning of what happened to Midna. Orochimaru also tells Sasuke that he realized that Midna would be a suitable vessel after witnessing her defeat multiple Sound ninja without injury as part of a training exercise, subsequently branding her with the Cursed Seal of Heaven. Sasuke then asks Orochimaru why Midna left him if she was so loyal to him, prompting Orochimaru to reveal that he brought Midna with him when he recruited Kimimaro, and allowed Midna to look around on her own. While Midna did return, Orochimaru explains that he didn't know that Midna had seen the Kaguya clan at war with the Mist ninja, and caused her to realize just how evil the world was. Sasuke then asks what happened to make Midna leave Orochimaru after he recruited Kimimaro, with Orochimaru explaining that because he began focusing on Kimimaro, he didn't really pay attention to Midna, but after Kimimaro fell ill, he planned to focus on Midna again, but learned from Kabuto that she had left after learning that Orochimaru intended to use her as a vessel, but not before stealing the DNA of the Sound Four, Kimimaro, Kabuto, Team Dosu, and Orochimaru himself. Commenting that he probably trained Midna too well, Orochimaru tells Sasuke that he wants to see how much Midna has evolved by seeing how she fares against him. Appearance Orochimaru's appearance is based off his appearance in Naruto and Naruto Shippuden. Personality Orochimaru is one of the cruelest villains in history. Orochimaru also desires immortality and Sasuke's body. This is especially evident in Season 28, where Orochimaru is seen grinning after Sasuke receives Mechtavius Destroyer's energy. Orochimaru once desired to possess Midna's body as well, and although he no longer wants to possess Midna's body, he is still interested by Midna. Trivia *Due to his immortality, Orochimaru is one of the oldest characters in the series, as he has known Midna since she was a child. Theme Song Category:Antagonists Category:Murderers Category:Main Antagonist